Ghostly Happenings
by Chance Brown
Summary: Harry finds out there's more to the Fat Lady's comment than what meets the eye, and he also finds out there's more about Ginny Weasley.Cameos by Lily and James Potter. No Time Travel Unauthorized Sequel to 'Getting the Point' by Arabella and Moey Sugarqui


Seeing Ghosts

A Fanfiction by Goggle Boy, inspired by Moey and Arabella's Getting to the Point, Sequel to Not as a Last Resort. 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that J.K. Rowling thought up first, and I do not own anything Arabella thought up, And I wish I were making money off of this, but unfortunately I'm not.

A/N- Total G/H fluff, if that's what you like, and I'm sure you do then read it and review. Sorry to Arabella and Moey for not actually verifying this with them.

"We walked right up to the Portrait hole . . . and we must of scared them or something, because Vi dropped her chocolates and gasped at [Harry and I]. The Fat Lady then clapped her hand on her heart and said she thought she was seeing ghosts. ."

Harry sat up in his bed_, _reaching out for his glasses on the nightstand next to his bed. He had just had a dream, which isn't exactly too strange, but the weird part was who it was about. Ginny Weasley had been in Harry's dream from that night, and actually Ginny Weasley had been in Harry's head all through the morning. As he dressed, _Ginny Weasley_, as he went down to the common room, _Ginny Weasley, _but what was sorta bothering him was something that was said last night. Not about Ron and Hermione and their little romp, but about the Fat Lady. Last night when Harry had walked Ginny upstairs from the dance the Fat Lady said something about them,

'Oh my, I thought I was seeing ghosts for a second there.' were her exact words. Harry looked around the empty common room, nobody was there, good. He had to go out and talk to the Fat Lady. Suddenly he heard voices.

Harry entered the common room to find only Parvati and Lavender down there. Lavender winked at him and licked her lips playfully. Harry rolled his eyes, Lavender had been trying to get him since the beginning of the year. Harry walked through the Portrait hole and turned around, the Fat Lady was sleeping in her picture frame,

"HEY!" Harry yelled, making her jump up. She looked down at Harry and rubbed her forehead.

"What? I have a headache, this better be good!" She said, but Harry rolled his eyes. The Fat Lady looked opposite of them, to a picture that was on the other side of the corridor. It was an old English prince, Seratine or something.

"Seratine, could you do me a favor, go down to Vi and ask her to make a Prairie Dog for me?" The Fat lady asked.

"Yes My lady." He said and tilted his hat before walking off the side of his frame. Harry looked back up at the Fat Lady with a puzzled look,

"It's a drink for Hangovers." She simply replied. Harry didn't question though.

"I have a question, last night what did you mean by 'seeing ghosts'?" The Fat Lady looked as if she needed to think about this for a while.

"Oh, yes of course. You two looked just like Lily and James Potter, you know you look alot like James yourself. I wish I could see James again, he was so nice to me, everytime some painting made me mad, him and that Sirius Black would go a pull some horrible prank on it, just for me."

"How'd you know my mother?" Harry asked, still staring up at the Fat Lady.

"She was always so nice to me, saying 'please' and 'thank you' everytime she went in or out. I'm surprised she's the Ravenclaw ghost now, I would've sworn she'd be Gryffindor's ghost."

Harry didn't move. He hadn't just heard her right, had he? She just said his mother was the Grey Lady. He had never seen the Grey Lady, but he knew of her.

"Did you say my mother was the Grey Lady?" Harry asked, still not looking up.

'Yes boy, you didn't know?" Harry shook his head. He turned to leave, to walk, yes he needed to walk.

"Thanks, umm,, what's your name?" He asked, the Fat Lady chuckled a bit,

"Chloe, Chloe Bell." She said, and waved to him, Harry waved back.

Harry walked outside and looked around. A slight fog surrounded the grounds this early in the morning, and he looked up, the sun hadn't fully arisen yet. Harry strolled along the grounds until he came upon Hagrid' cabin. It was so weird, seeing it without Hagrid being there. Harry shivered a bit, it probably wasn't a good idea to come out without his cloak, but he couldn't find it. He had let Hermione borrow it, so he had put on two sets of robes. Harry stopped at the lake. toward the south side of the castle. Looking out at it he realized it's beauty, he had never taken the time to just look out at the grounds before, he always needed something to be done, or was always doing something himself. 

"My mom is at the school, and didn't tell me." he mumbled to himself and fell down into a sitting position. What if she didn't say because she didn't love him? What if she thought he was a coward for not fighting Voldemort, or what if it was because she found out he had cause Cedric's death. Maybe that was it, no, that _was _it. He buried his head in his hands and began to cry.

"What sorry pathetic excuse for a human." He thought to himself, sitting here outside crying. He hadn't cried since last year, since after the tournament.

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes and looked out onto the lake, nothing was out there, it was beautiful and serene, and he could still see a little red in the horizon.

"Red like Ginny's hair." He suddenly thought to himself. He couldn't stop thinking about Ginny, it was like a disease.

"Why though, I, I, I don't fancy her do I?" He thought to himself again. What if he did like Ginny, what if he did like his best friends' little sister?

"I'd never be able to look Mrs. Weasley in the face again. He thought and looked down in the snow. He saw a shadow engulf him and looked up.

"Hi." A familiar voice piped up. Hermione Granger stood above Harry.

"Hi, I just needed to get out and . . . think." he finished lamely. Hermione sat down next to him, smiling.

"I know Harry, but anything that's on your mind you can tell me." She smiled. That was why Harry loved Hermione, not like boyfriend/girlfriend love, but as a friend.

"So Ron told me about last night." Harry said blankly. He hadn't much time to think about that himself. Hermione blushed slightly, but smiled a little deeper,

"Yeah, I know, we agreed he would tell you. Harry I hope you don't think this means we're discluding you because I'm not trying to do that."

"No Hermione, I don't think that. I'm just glad you two finally got together." 

They sat in silence for a while until Harry broke it,

"Hermione, if I told you something, would you promise not to tell a soul, absolutely nobody?" Harry looked over to Hermione worriedly.

"Of course Harry, what is it?" Her eyebrow raised slightly.

Harry started playing with his fingers, looking down at the ground, obvious Hermione was staring at him, he just couldn't get it out,

"Okay," He sighed, "I sorta, kinda, in a way, think I might like Ginny." He said. Hermione smiled a bit,

"Why do you think that?" She asked, Harry looked out past the lake again, _Why did he think that?_

"I don't know, I just got the feeling that I do, I can't stop thinking about her, she's gorgeous, and smart. Funny, nice, outgoing, ********" Hermione cut Harry off,

"I'm all of those, why don't you like me?" She smiled at his shocked expression, "I was only joking, but honestly Harry, you should tell her."

"I know, but does she like me? I know about her whole crush on me before she met me, but does she like me, the real me?" He asked. Hermione didn't portray any emotions on her face, and her tone was crisp and clear, giving no clues,

"You'll just have to find that out on your own now won't you?" She said and walked away, headed back up to the castle, leaving Harry with his own thoughts.

####

Harry had been walking around the castle for a while now, looking for any ghost he could find. Usually they showed up when you didn't want them to, like when you were trying to be alone in a closet with somebody, or when they walk through a door just as your about to open it.

Harry walked down into another corridor when suddenly Nick appeared through a side wall.

"Nick!" Harry screamed in surprise and delight.

"Hullo Harry, what's up?"

"I have a question, do you know where the Grey Lady sleeps at?"

Nick seemed to have to ponder this for a second and then replied,

"In the last corridor, and the first door on the right." he said, pointing from the last corridor Harry had just exited. Harry turned around and ran to the room Nick said that she'd be in and burst into it. Several ghosts were lying asleep, on the floor, but none of them was Lily Potter. Harry was just about to leave when he noticed a doorway into another room. He slowly crept past all the sleeping ghosts and into the room.

Harry stayed there, leaning against the wall staring at a sleeping Lily Potter. Her hair moving as she breathed slowly. Harry had never noticed, but all the ghosts at Hogwarts breathed, all except Binns.

Harry had been succumbed into his own thoughts and didn't noticed when she stirred. Lily potter stretched a little and rubbed her eyes and looked around the room,

"James!" She nearly screamed, but then she squinted her eyes, 

"Harry?" She asked slowly. Harry nodded his head, it was surreal, seeing his mother, and being able to converse with her without a evil madman chasing him. Harry stared at his mother and croaked with a simple 'hi'.

"Oh Harry," She started, getting up from her position lying down, "I wish you wouldn't have found out like this, but, how are you?"

"Why didn't you tell me? Is it because you ashamed, ashamed about me, and last year. About how I killed cedric?" He asked bluntly, tears swelling up inside of him. Lily Potter slowly advanced toward her son, arms outstretched. Harry leaned against the wall, not letting anything escape him, not a single tear.

"No, never, never would I be ashamed of you. You are my only son, and my pride. You did so much last year, you did more than anybody would have done." Her voice was somewhat angelic and soft. Harry couldn't help but stare at her. She held out her hand and touched him lightly on his cheek. Normally ghosts touches were like suddenly jumping into a cold shower, but this one was different. It was like having the veins in your body replaced with Butterbeer. A warm sensation covered him, and suddenly he dived into a hug with his mother. He may have been fifteen, but being held in her embrace was the most calming sensation ever. It was more relaxing than flying, and more relaxing than anything else he could've thought of.

"I love you." He whispered softly, and suddenly he fell through her onto the floor. Lily laughed a little bit and Harry stood up, his head and pride hurting a little.

"Why could I touch you?" He asked, realizing she was a ghost. Lily Potter sat down on the bed she had been lying on,

"Ghosts can become solid, for only for a short while. It takes alot of strength and energy, I just couldn't hold my solid form as long as I thought I could." Harry moved toward the bed, but cautiously swiped his hand to see if it was solid, it wasn't.

"Well how do you sleep on a transparent bed?"

"A spell Dumbledore made for the ghosts sleeping quarters. I bet your wondering why I didn't tell you aren't you?" Lily asked Harry he nodded slowly,

"Well trust me Harry, it wasn't because I didn't want to see you, actually I have a few times, you just couldn't see me. I have watched you sometimes, just like your father when we were at school, . . _Flame_." She added at the end.

Harry stared at her like he'd seen a ghost (no pun intended)How did she know they were animagi?

"How'd you know?" He asked, but she smiled knowingly, the same sort of smile Dumbledore had.

"I know all about your animagi powers, how Ron's a fox, and you call him Sly, and about Hermione being an owl, and her nickname being Birdie."

Harry laughed a small bit, remembering class back before the holidays started. Hermione had told Ron the answer to a question McGonagall had asked him, and when she asked him how he knew he said, 'A little Birdie told me'. Harry smiled at his mother, and for hours they sat there talking.

"Dad sung to you in front of the whole school?" Harry asked shocked in amazement. Lily had just finished telling the story of Her and James. Apparently James was somewhat of a ladies' man in school, and Sirius made a bet saying that James couldn't get any girl he wanted. Well anyway, the Marauders picked Lily, who at that time was James's worst enemy. So after two unsuccessful attempts to get her to go to the ball with him he gave her a rose, and she finally agreed. Two days before the ball James got antsy and told Lily about the bet, and she got furious and wouldn't talk to James, much less go to the ball with him. So during the ball he got onstage, apologized to Lily and sung the song 'Heart and Soul' to her.

"So what did you do after he got up and sung?" Harry asked, Lily Potter looked up in the air and smiled,

"Well I ran up to him and kissed him, and ever since we were in love. It was magical, and I still tease him about singing that."

"You still talk to him?" Harry asked anxiously, maybe he would be able to see his dad!

"Yeah, Heart and Soul, I fell in love with you heart and soul, madly-" Lily blushed a bit, "Yeah, your father visits me sometimes, I do hope you understand why we couldn't let you know we were here, you'd want to come and see us, and it might take away from your work. We were going to tell you after the O.W.L.'s, but you found out early, so promise you will only look for me on weekends."

After agreeing to her terms and hearing about a few of dad's old memories with mom Harry brought up a question,

"Umm, mom, I have a question. What should I do if I like a girl but I don't know if she likes me?" Lily Potter smiled, 

"Well poetry is always nice, try and give her something from the heart." Harry smiled,

"Thanks mom, I'll see you later, I have a lot of stuff I need to do." Harry said and ran out the room. by now breakfast was half over and he decided to hurry there.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked Hermione when he sat down at the table. He couldn't find Harry all morning.

"He was outside last time I saw him, wait there he is!" Hermione said pointing behind Ron. Harry ran up to the table,

"Oh Harry, we saved you a seat, next to Ginny." Hermione said, her voice didn't waver, but Harry knew her intentions.

"I have something to tell you guys." He said sitting down. They all leaned into a small huddle.

"What?" Ron asked, Hermione elbowed him,

"Let him talk!" Harry looked at his two bickering friends. They didn't even stop after they got together.

"The Grey lady is my mum." Harry said. Hermione gasped, but Ron didn't say anything,

"Oh." he said, slightly disappointed. Harry and Hermione looked at him puzzled,

"Ron don't you see, his mother!" Hermione whispered, but Ron turned to Harry,

"How'd you find out?"

"You knew?" Harry asked quickly, Ron nodded his head slowly,

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you, but she made me promise. She knows about everything, Birdie and Flame too." Harry nodded his head,

"Yeah, she told me, how'd you find out?"

"Well, I was doing detention in Snape's office, when I went to the bathroom. I put a silencing charm on me so Snape would think I was working, and she must have been watching me because she was sitting in the bathroom. She didn't hear me come up, and when I just appeared I recognized her." Harry was staring to his side now, staring at Ginny. She was looking the other direction, but Harry didn't seem to mind.

"Harry, why are you staring at my sister?" Ron asked suddenly, but Hermione came to the rescue,

"I think he was staring at that rabbit," she said, Ginny turned around at the mention of her name.

"Yeah Ron, didn't you see it run across the floor?" Harry asked, but Ron shook his head.

#####

Harry stayed up all night, writing poetry for Ginny. Her looked over to the pile of crunched up parchment that was on a pile in the middle of the floor. He had nearly used up his whole bottle of Emerald Green ink. Hermione had got it for him as a present. Harry looked down at the last poem he had wrote, 

__

Your attitude I do admire

I also love the way you wear your hair

Your succulent lips I do desire

Though kiss them I do not dare

You gorgeous face

Your perfect ways

The way you carry yourself

You are so fine

All the time

I wish you would be mine

Harry reread it again, finally satisfied. He knew right away he would not be a poet when he grew up. Slowly he crept to his trunk and pulled out a Ruby necklace. He had bought it for Hermione's Christmas present, but then saw a book she had been wanting forever, so nobody knew he had it. He threw on his invisibility cloak and left the room. 

With the unsigned poem in hand Harry slithered into the fourth year girls dormitory. Slowly he went to Ginny's bedside and placed the poem and neckline next to eachother. He couldn't help but watch her sleeping form as she looked so peaceful. _'Maybe she'll like me too_' Harry thought for a second, then shook the thought out of his head. He crept out of bed as there was a Hogsmeade visit in the morning he wanted to be fully refreshed for.

#####

Harry woke up with a pounding headache. It was throbbing and pulsating to the point of crying. 

"Chantebra Lengorio!" he said, pointing his wand at his head. That would dull the pain for a few hours until he could get to the hospital wing, but he just wasn't feeling good. Slowly he rose to find that everyone was already gone in the dormitory. he hurriedly threw some clothes on and ran downstairs. Ron and Hermione were on the bottom step.

"Harry, " Ron started_, " _I was coming to get you, breakfast in a few." he said, but Harry waved them off.

"I don't feel well, I'm going to stay down here for a while, go on without me." Ron and Hermione looked at eachother worriedly,

"It's not about Voldemort." He said quickly, reading their faces quickly. Ron had stopped flinching at the name 'Voldemort', but still said You-Know-Who on reflex, though he tried to say 'Voldemort' when he remembered. Hermione and Ron said by to Harry and left the common room. Lavender walked down the stairs and smiled at Harry before leaving herself.

Harry walked over to the couch and laid down on his back. Looking up at the ceiling he noticed for the first time it was decorated with little stars. He heard the portrait hole open and looked over to see Hermione enter,

"Harry, do you have the Marauder's map on you?" She asked. Harry shook his head, 

"Summon it from my room." He said, and Hermione did so. She was just glad Harry didn't ask questions. As she turned to leave she heard a familiar voice yell down from the girl's dormitory area.

"Hermione! Hermione are you still down there." Ginny Weasley yelled, running down the stairs at full speed. Hermione went over to her and asked what happened,

"Nothing happened, actually something did!" She said extremely happy about something. She held up the necklace and poem Harry had given her the night before.

"Somebody gave you these, who?" Hermione asked excited as well.

"I don't know, they were on my bedside table this morning when I woke up, read the poem!" Ginny said happily. Hermione read the poem quickly and made a small sidelong glance at Harry, who wasn't looking up, but had his face stuffed in the pillow.

"The poem is so cute, and I love the color of the ink, it's so pretty." Ginny continued, loving her surprise. Hermione smiled and nodded,

"Ginny, I think you should try and find out who sent this." Hermione said, and waved to Ginny as she ran back upstairs. Hermione crossed the room to leave when a voice cried out,

"I hate you!" Harry said in a normal tone. Hermione smiled sweetly and replied back,

'I know you do!" and left the room. Harry pulled the pillow over his head and buried himself in it.

#####

Ginny Weasley came back down the stairs slowly. Descending with a bright smile on her face. Harry looked at her and turned his head quickly, he didn't want her to get any ideas. Ginny strutted over to the couch Harry was lying on and sat down on the edge, staring at him.

"Yes?" he asked, but she just smiled and replied,

"You know what, I got some jewelry and a poem today." Harry sat up and scooted over on the sofa,

"Yes, I know." He said. She scooted closer to him,

"But it didn't say who it was from." Harry scooted over again, to the edge of the sofa.

"I heard as much." Harry replied. Ginny scooted over again, right next to him. Harry was getting anxious, what was she playing at? He stood up under the pretense of stretching and walked over to the fireplace. Ginny followed him and stood right behind him,

"D'you think Neville gave it to me?" She asked, almost leaning over his back. Harry ducked under her swiftly and fluid, almost as if he was not avoiding her. He stood out in the open, facing her.

"Yeah, I reckon." he said. Ginny took a step closer to him, 

"Neville couldn't afford a Ruby necklace." Harry took a step back.

"Maybe it was Colin, I think he fancies you." Harry said. Ginny took a step closer,

"No, he still shows Susan Bones his _camera_ equipment remember?" She smirked. Harry took a step back, running out of things to say, he said the first thing to come to mind,

"Maybe Ron wrote it." Ginny took a step toward him, 

"No, Ron's too dense. Besides, it was written in Emerald Green ink, and Ron likes using Outrageous Orange ink." Harry stepped back against a wall. There was no going back from here.

'Well we'll just have to find who has that type of ink." He said confidently. Ginny took a step toward him, nearly leaning on him against the wall.

"Hermione bought that ink for you for Christmas, I was there when she bought it," Ginny started, Harry looked down at what he hoped was a perturbed look, " You wrote it didn't you Harry?" She asked, a small twinkle in her eyes. Her huge caramel brown eyes, so vivacious and alive.

"Yes." He said, sounded defeated, but Ginny stood on her tiptoes held his face in her hand. Slowly they moved together, softly brushing his lips to hers Harry felt a chill roll down his spine. She leaned against him and threw her whole mouth upon his. She moved her hands from his face to behind his neck, wrapped around him like a Christmas present. Harry subconsciously started moving his right hand down her arm, making her shiver slightly every time. His other hand was wrapped around her back, her _lower_ back to be precise. Ginny moaned softly as she pulled away. 

"Thanks." She whispered in a very sultry and seducing voice. She dropped down to level ground and still stared up at him. Harry whispered to her,

"I really like you Ginny, and I was wondering would you go out with me?" She nodded and hugged him especially long.

*****

Harry and Ginny continued their secret relationship for several weeks. The only person who knew about it other than them was Hermione, well her and Lily Potter.

"So mom, have you talked to dad?" Harry asked her one Saturday morning. They were out in the courtyard, by the lake.

"He said he was coming to see me today, maybe-" Lily cut off, looking behind Harry. Harry swung around quickly on reflex to see what looked like a five year old version of himself.

"You trying to hit on my girl?" The apparition asked, laughing. James Potter's ghost sat down next to Harry, who was almost, no the happiest he'd ever been in his life. It was taking all he could muster not to leap onto his father. Harry sat down there, telling his father everything, from third year and above. Even briefly going into the Chamber of Secrets and the Sorcerer's Stone. James Potter laughed at the point when Harry said Snape saved his life.

"Snape! I can't believe Snape saved your life! I guess the old git's got a heart somewhere in there." James laughed, 

"So Harry got any girlfriends?" James asked. Harry blushed, but Lily butted in,

"Yes, and only _one_ I might add, unlike some Potter men he can control himself." James laughed again,

"Well, I did choose my only didn't I?"

"Yes James, 'Heart and Soul, I fell in love with you Heart and Soul-" Harry could have sworn James blushed, but then again, ghosts didn't have pigments.

*****

"Well Harry, I gotta go." James said, and started to leave when two voices came yelling,

"HARRY!" All three Potters looked up to Ron and Hermione who were running down the grounds. Hermione and Ron stopped in front of Lily and James Potter, in complete awe,

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley, and this is Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you." Ron extended his hand but immediately snatched it back, 

"Sorry, reflex." He muttered going red in the ears.

"Your one of Arthur's children aren't you?" James asked, Ron nodded, "Oh I know some stories about your old man. Did he ever tell you how he and Molly got together." Ron shook his head,

"Well, see back in those days it was hard for Arthur to get Molly's attention because every girl in the school wanted moi." Lily cut in though, 

"Honestly James, Molly had better things to do than chase a second year around with the rest of your fan club. She was graduating for goodness sake's. I think just because Minerva Liked you and she was graduating you took it to your head!"

"Well, So did Amy Sprout." Ron, Hermione and Harry laughed at the two bickering playfully.

"Professors Sprout and McGonagall had a crush on you?" Harry laughed, the two nodded, James continued his story,

"Anyways, I could tell Molly liked Arthur, and Arthur liked Molly, so me and Sirius locked the two lovebirds in a room overnight and took their wands." Ron laughed at the story of his parents hook-up. James Potter had to go though, and Lily had some stuff she needed to handle.

*****

Harry walked into the common room to find all the girls playing a muggle game called Truth or Dare. Actually, Hermione, Ginny, and Katie weren't playing, they were gone. Harry sat down on the couch next to Ron and Hermione went upstairs to get some books.

"What do you think they're saying?" Ron muttered as all the girls started giggling. Harry shrugged. Lavender Brown stood up and walked over to Harry, sitting next to him.

"Harry,-" He turned his head and she grabbed his collar and sucked him into a long hard kiss. Harry could hear the girls counting in the background, _two, four, six, eight, ten. _ Lavender pulled back off of Harry just as Ginny shrieked loudly. Harry watched as she turned around and ran crying out of the common room. Harry wanted to do something, he wanted to get up and run after her, but he didn't know how Ron would react,

"Go after her Harry, trust me don't get your girlfriend mad at you." he said. Harry looked at him surprised but Ron smiled slightly,

"Give me a little more credit will you. I'm not a complete idiot." He finished, and Harry ran out of the room searching for Ginny.

*****

Ron, are you sure I should do this?" Harry asked, standing outside the Great Hall. Ginny had been avoiding Harry for the past week. Ron had already known about Harry and Ginny's relationship from the start though, so he didn't mind helping. Harry knew Ginny was in there, Ron had checked it out. Harry didn't like Ron's idea, not at all. He wished he never would have told him the story of how his parent's got together.

"Ron, are you sure?"

"Harry, just do it okay. When the lights dim and the back ground music starts playing you'll go in there, and I'll make sure she doesn't leave okay?" 

Harry waited outside while Ron went inside and started everything. Ron went to the head table and told Dumbledore what Harry was about to do. Dumbledore approved and flickered off all the lights. That was his que, yeap his que. So why wasn't Harry moving? Harry slowly got up and walked into the Great Hall, his voice magnified, He took a deep breath,

"_Heart and Soul, I fell in love with you_

Heart and Soul, Just like a fool would do 

Madly

Because you held me tight

And stole a kiss in the night.

Heart and Soul, I begged to be adored,

Lost control, And tumbled overboard

Gladly

The magic night we kissed

There in the moon mist

But Now I see, what one Embrace can do

Look at me, it's got me loving you

Ginny

That little kiss you stole

Held my Heart and Soul!"

Heart and Soul

Courtesy of Frank Loesser

A loud mixture of applause and laughter rang through the Great Hall as harry sung the last verse on bended knee, in front of Ginny. She was completely red, and seemingly losing breath. breathing heavily she pulled Harry in a deep kiss.

A/N So fluffy, so very fluffy I enjoyed writing it though, I hope you guys enjoy it too. About James, I figure that Ghosts can only be on Earth for a limited amount of time unless they are assigned, like Lily was assigned grey Lady. 

Goggle Boy


End file.
